


Young Bride

by ShirleyBadtemper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cuntboy Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyBadtemper/pseuds/ShirleyBadtemper
Summary: 小新娘是塔图因独有的文化，而第一次站在街头的安纳金，没有预料到会遇到一生所爱。
Relationships: Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“放开我！放开我！”安纳金拳打脚踢着瓦图，企图挣脱自己被死死拉住的手。伤痕累累的施密一瘸一拐地从地下室里追出，拦住瓦图恳求到：“求求你了，我们可以为你修理机械，安尼可以去参加飞梭大赛，我什么都愿意做，请你不要带走我的安尼！”而瓦图只是将她一鞭子打倒，啐了一口道；“你懂什么！他已经十三岁了！再不去就卖不出去了！”安纳金见状气红了眼，“妈妈！！妈妈！！快放开我！！你这种肮脏的虫子！！”瓦图像是没听见似的拽着安纳金往前走。其他奴隶冲上来将施密扶起，施密忍不住捂着嘴呜呜哭了起来，她的小安尼，还那么小，怎么可以去做小新娘？她想起她无意中看到的小新娘们被抬回来时的惨状，只觉得一身冷汗，她的儿子的人生怎么可以毁在这上？况且，安尼又与别人不一样......施密颓然地坐在沙地上，第一次开始虔诚向神祈祷。

安尼茫然地跟着瓦图走着，直到被拉得一个趔趄，才反应过来自己站在哪里，Mos Esley的街角吵吵嚷嚷的，已经聚集了一群小新娘，有提列克人，有特古鲁塔人，也有像他一样的人类，他们中有的甚至是妓院专门训练出的雏妓，穿的光鲜亮丽的，穿着破旧的脏兮兮皱巴巴的亚麻袍子的安纳金和他们比起来寒酸极了。“该死，我们来晚了！”瓦图气得吐出一句赫特脏话。他把安纳金推进小新娘们聚集的小圈子里，转身走开了。

安纳金有些紧张的搓着衣角，随即又想到了自己会的小戏法，又有些不以为然。哼哼，这些恶心的班萨屎不会碰我一根手指！虽然衣着粗陋，但是安纳金漂亮的五官，小麦色的皮肤还是为他吸引了一些顾客，他们脸上挂着油腻的笑，期待着一场一夜情。安纳金在他们走过来的时候，悄悄挥动手指，“你觉得我年龄太小了，你不想带走我。”安纳金喃喃，香料商人眼神迷离地重复着，摇摇晃晃地离开了。

16岁的欧比旺正百无聊赖地和奎刚坐在街角的饭馆，这是他拜师后的第一个任务，本应该在顺利解决冲突后回到圣殿接受其他学徒羡慕的眼光（希瑞是这么告诉他的），而不是像现在这样被困在一个只有沙子的星球。饭还难吃的要死，欧比旺趁奎刚不注意，偷偷做了个鬼脸，只见奎刚专注地盯着街角的一小群人，表情有些玩味。可是任凭欧比旺怎么看也看不出一群年幼的雏妓（别不承认，正常人都知道他们是干什么的）有什么吸引人的地方。“怎么，奎刚，你也想花钱找一个人共度良宵？”他笑嘻嘻地挖苦自己一直有些热衷冒险的师父。奎刚转过身，坏笑着看着腮帮子被食物撑得鼓起的欧比旺，“你说对了，我真的想买一个。”奎刚指着安纳金，突然表情严肃地道：“你看那个金发的男孩，注意他的手。”欧比旺看着，瞪大了双眼，“师父，他....他是个原力敏感者！”“是的，”奎刚金紧皱着眉头“委员会的检测一定出了纰漏，未经训练就能这么熟练地使用原力，他一定是个非常强大的原力敏感者。”奎刚大步走着，欧比旺小跑着跟上，“我必须把他带回圣殿，进行测试，我怀疑他是预言中的天选之人。”

就在安纳金看着匆匆向他走来的两人，打起精神运用起原力准备赶走他们时，变故突生，一个身着黑袍的人骑着飞行摩托冲进了街边聚集的人群，人们尖叫着散开，一个年幼的提列克女孩被撞到在地上，看着不断靠近的飞行摩托，却无力爬起，惊恐地大哭起来，原本站在人群后的安纳金见状，咬咬牙冲了上去，一把推开女孩后卧倒，疾驰的飞行摩托贴着他的背擦过，把安纳金惊出一身冷汗。红色皮肤脸上带着黑色花纹的黑袍人停了下来，看到没有解决目标，向奎刚师徒二人那里看了一眼，又骑上飞行摩托疾驰而去。欧比旺停下脚步，惊恐地说道：“师父，那就是.....西斯吗？他们不是消失了吗？”一双阴鸷的金色瞳孔在奎刚脑海中闪过，他沉吟片刻到：“这颗星球比我们想象的要危险。” 

安纳金扶起蓝色皮肤的提列克女孩，女孩羞涩地对他一笑。“埃利亚！！埃利亚！！”一个14，5岁的绿色皮肤的提列克女孩从人群中跑出来，一把把较年幼的提列克女孩从安纳金怀中拽出来，搂在怀里，细细地检查她有没有受伤，一边检查一边警惕地盯着安纳金。安纳金尴尬地挠挠金色的短发。过了一会儿，蓝色皮肤的女孩才小声地说：“他救了我，他是好人。”绿色皮肤的女孩闻言，也不看安纳金，咳嗽了一声，整理了一下长长的列库，不情不愿地开口：“那么，我向你道歉，陌生人。”“安纳金天行者，出生在塔图因。”“我叫芮内.托罗，这是我的妹妹埃利亚，我们来自赖洛思。”

瓦图从街边的小酒馆里冲出来，看见安纳金还老老实实地站在原地，心下稍安，却还是一鞭子抽上安纳金的后背，在安纳金的衣服上留下一道血痕。欧比旺和奎刚跑过来，欧比旺愤怒地大喊：“嘿，你凭什么打他！”“凭什么，凭我是他的主人！”瓦图轻蔑地笑笑，“喂，你们到底买不买他，一百个信用点一晚上，三-------不，不是，五百信用点这个奴隶就是你的了。”奎刚置若罔闻，只扶着安纳金的肩膀，温柔地说道：“孩子，你还好吗？”安纳金不以为然地笑笑：“这没什么，先生。”“叫我奎刚，这是欧比旺，我们都是绝地。”“安纳金天行者”欧比旺红着脸打招呼：“你好！安纳金！”说罢挠了挠头，“那个......我们会把你买下来。”看着安纳金眼中突然涌上的惊慌和愤怒，欧比旺连连摆手解释道：“不，不是你想的那样！”他滑稽的动作逗得两个女孩咯咯地笑起来，欧比旺窘迫地挠挠头，垂下脸，嗫嚅着。

安纳金抬起眼睛，正视奎刚的双眼，“谢谢你，先生，但是我知道我很贵，况且，”他垂下眼睛，看着奎刚简朴的长袍“我还想要带走我的妈妈。”奎刚点点头，“孩子，你说的有道理，”他冲安纳金眨眨眼，深邃的眼睛里透着狡黠的笑意，“但是钱永远不是个大问题，不是吗？”

“我会把这个男孩和他的母亲的钥匙给你，不收你一分钱。”瓦图呆滞地看着奎刚在他眼前挥动的手指，从口袋里掏出钥匙递给安纳金，欧比旺站在一旁捂着脸，神情复杂。一阵脚步声传来，芮内拉着埃利亚走过来，刚刚奎刚的不花一分钱就带走了安纳金的行为让他们感到神奇极了。同时也让她心底燃起了希望，也许....也许他们可以拯救妹妹和自己，给他们带来自由！“两位尊贵的先生，你好。”芮内和埃利亚用列库向欧比旺和奎刚问好，欧比旺看向他的师父，刚要开口，安纳金插话道：“你们还没有被植入芯片吧？”说着指指自己脖子，姐妹俩摇摇头，安纳金露出一丝坏笑，欧比旺心里浮上一丝不详的预感。

“快来人啊！!快来人啊！！有奴隶逃跑了！！！快抓住他们啊！！！”老鸨尖叫起来，肥硕的手臂推着干粗活的男奴隶，强壮的男性大步跑着，手几乎拽上提列克女孩们的后衣襟，却被安纳金他们用原力推倒在地。这才反应过来的瓦图气得一跺脚，哇啦哇啦地吐出一长串赫特语，急匆匆地往家走。

安纳金凭借对塔图因的熟悉，带着一行人在高楼小巷间穿梭，很快甩开了尾巴。安全下来的一行人，大喘着粗气，对视了一下，忽然一起哈哈大笑起来。奎刚佝偻着背笑了好久，一边喘气一边说：“哈哈.....我们，我们必须联系帕德美和加加把穿梭机开过来。”

一刻钟后，一行人正坐在地下室的桌前喝着茶，摘掉芯片的施密看着他们微微地笑。穿着女仆服饰的帕德美和小安等人细细说明了事情的经过，奎刚也和帕德美讲了他们在塔图因遇到西斯的经历，他们一致认为事情比他们想象的严峻的多，反攻迫在眉睫。“师父，安纳金怎么办？”欧比旺开口道：“我们要带上他吗？”安纳金殷切地看着奎刚，奎刚沉吟了一下道：“我本来是想把他带回圣殿的，但是现在看来局势比我们想的危险得多，我想把他留在这里，等问题解决了再来接他，只是如果西斯真的重出江湖，那他未必是安全的，如果他真的是天选之子，我们必须确保他的安全。”安纳金站起来大声道：“我已经13岁了！我不需要别人的保护！”说罢，两个女孩也恳求奎刚带上他们。奎刚看着他们微微一笑，叹了口气，说道：“罢了，大家都累了，先去休息吧！”

安纳金揉揉眼睛，从小床上爬起来，他摸索着身边的人，却意外触手一片冰凉。他吃了一惊，这才想起来因为人太多，他被迫和欧比旺挤一张床。他提拉着鞋，打着哈欠，摇摇摆摆地走出门，看见欧比旺正盘腿坐在沙丘上，“你在干什么？”他的声音还带着刚睡醒的鼻音，“我在冥想。”欧比旺有些沙哑的声音传来，显然是没有进入原力的平静。安纳金来到他身边，学着他的样子盘腿坐下，凑过去看欧比旺的脸，在他脸上找到一道残存的泪痕，“你哭了吗？欧比旺，为明天的战斗感到害怕了吗？胆小鬼？”欧比旺抬手摸掉泪痕，睨了一眼安纳金说：“小心我和师父说不带你去纳布。”安纳金不以为然地说：“随你便，反正你也甩不掉我！”两个男孩安静了一会，“说真的......”“我做了一个噩梦。”安纳金闭上了嘴，“我梦见我的师父被西斯杀死，嘴里全是血。”他的声音颤抖起来，过了一会他渐渐平静下来，“我没有父母，从小就被圣殿抚养长大，奎刚师父就像我的父亲。”安纳金静静地听着，“在我12岁的时候，结束了作为幼徒的学习，却没有大师愿意要我，马上就要被派到班多米尔星以种田为生，我很沮丧，也很愤怒。奎刚大师那时刚刚失去他的第一位徒弟，我知道，他本可以选择更好的学徒的，是我强迫他选择了我，我不能.....我不能让他就这么死去！”说着眼泪又滑下他的脸颊。安纳金用手划了沙子，好久才开口：“听着，我不是绝地，我也不知道什么师徒链接，但是我知道如果我预感到会失去一个很重要的人，却没能拯救他，我也很很难过。我总是和妈妈说不是很在乎有没有爸爸，小时候别的孩子总是说我是没有父亲的孩子，我去质问妈妈，她总是说我爸爸是个飞行员，后来我觉得有妈妈就够了，我没有必要想着一个不知道死在哪里，可能是被克雷特龙吃了的人。”他还是在难过，欧比旺想，“现在好了，我们都自由了！我可以做一个机修师，等我有钱了，我就可以拥有一艘飞船，带着妈妈去探索宇宙！”他抬起脸，看着沙漠上空的苍穹，双眼倒映着群星，像是银河落入他眼中。欧比旺突然忍不住凑近安纳金，吻那双薄唇，带着薄茧的手滑入衣领，拨开束胸，揉捏着小小的乳头。安纳金在唇舌交触中解开欧比旺的腰带，把他的内袍褪下肩头，少年人带着薄薄肌肉的胸膛贴上稍显单薄的胸脯。欧比旺分开他们纠缠的双唇，手探向安纳金的裆部，触手已是一片湿热。欧比旺轻笑一声，拉下安纳金的裤子，却没有看到熟悉的挺立的肉棒。欧比旺惊叹一声，安纳金有些羞涩地扭了扭腰。欧比旺低下头，手指在森林里探索，果然发现了一口汨汨流出清泉的泉眼，欧比旺微微分开安纳金的阴唇，就像剥开一个小橘子，大量的汁水从中涌出。欧比旺弯下腰，舔弄通红的小豆，吸吮甜蜜的液体，牙齿时而碰上阴唇，给安纳金带来更多刺激。安纳金揪住欧比旺的学徒辫，小腹紧缩，大腿开始痉挛，“嗯啊啊啊啊！”安纳金哭叫一声，小小的入口喷出大量透明的液体，粘在欧比旺的衣襟上。安纳金倒在地上，小声地抽泣起来。过了一会，安纳金缓过神来，看着欧比旺脸上的粘液，红了脸，故意移开眼睛不去看，手却不老实地去碰欧比旺裤子上的帐篷。欧比旺一根手指送入安纳金粉色的肉环，轻轻搅动，安纳金发出了一声像是哽住了的声音。欧比旺等他的内壁放松下来，裹上了手指才继续扩张。等安纳金松弛到可以容纳三根手指后，欧比旺脱下内裤，露出高高挺立的阴茎，俯下身，挺进安纳金狭小的入口。两个男孩同时发出满足的谓叹。在一阵轻微的胀痛后一股强烈的快感电流一样冲上安纳金的脊柱，逼红了安纳金的眼角。欧比旺只是觉得里面又湿又热，像是有一张张小嘴在吮吸他的龟头。欧比旺没有多加忍耐，就大开大合地操干起来，肥厚的龟头又深又重地顶上那一点，安纳金带着哭腔大声呻吟着。大量淫水涌出，打湿了安纳金稀疏的暗金色的耻毛，把它们粘成一缕一缕的。随着最后一下顶入，欧比旺在甬道深处喷射出大量白浊，安纳金爽得双眼上翻，鲜红的小舌头微微吐出，下身门户洞开，含不住的精液源源不断地流出，看起来淫乱异常。欧比旺拔出疲软的阴茎，提上裤子，亲了亲安纳金汗湿的脖颈，抱起几乎已经睡着的安纳金，慢慢走回他们的卧室。璀璨星空下的沙地一片寂静，只有远远的山谷后面传来几声班萨的嘶鸣。

第二天一早，安纳金和欧比旺早早起来，和奎刚他们一起登上穿梭机，前往纳布。临走前，施密拉着安纳金说：“安尼，我知道你一直想去外面探险，你现在实现了，但是妈妈求你要保护好自己，要平平安安的。”安纳金郑重地回答：“我会的。”穿梭机在轰鸣声中起飞，卷起施密的衣角。

一到纳布，安纳金一行人就被战火包围。奎刚冲安纳金大喊：“你和帕德美一起，找个安全的地方躲好，战斗结束后再出来！”然后又转向欧比旺，“你和我一起去追踪西斯，我感觉到他了！”安纳金带着三个女孩藏在主机库里，加加看着身边飞过的激光吓得哇哇大叫。安纳金看着步步逼近的战斗机器人，思考了一瞬，突然离开掩护，在女孩们担忧的尖叫声中跑向旁边一艘黄色的战斗飞船，他发誓他要保护他所有的朋友，不会让可怕的事情发生在他们身上，他祈祷着，向神祈求欧比旺的安全。安纳金拿着爆能枪带着R2D2跳上穿梭机，按了几个按钮使它发动。他驾驶着飞船冲上云霄，在空中转了一圈又俯冲下来，飞船前端射出激光炮，射中了几个机器人，他又对准坦克，发射，坦克瞬间化成一推废铁，正当他要解决剩下的坦克时又是一艘战斗飞船从地面升起，接着是许许多多艘战斗飞船，芮内的声音从通讯器中传来：“快去找你的小男朋友！这里交给我！”安纳金微红了脸，他从弦窗看出去，帕德美手握着爆能枪，和埃利亚并肩站在一起，埃利亚年幼的脸庞上满是坚毅，加加宾克斯在机器人群中伸展手脚，打倒了许多机器人。

安纳金的战斗飞船在纳布皇宫前停下，他握着之前奎刚给他的爆能枪，小心地跑上台阶。此时欧比旺正站在激光墙前焦急地尝试，他的师父正在孤身一人和邪恶的西斯战斗让他担心不已。安纳金跑过来，帮助欧比旺关掉了激光墙。在激光墙关掉的一瞬间，简直像欧比旺噩梦的重现，西斯血红的光剑将要捅进他师父的胸膛。安纳金抬手开了一枪，射中了西斯的手，光剑划破奎刚的衣服，大量的鲜血涌出，奎刚昏了过去。欧比旺大喊着冲了过去，和西斯厮打在一起，光剑碰撞发出刺耳的声音。安纳金跑到奎刚身边，看着他的胸脯还在微微起伏，松了一口气。他和欧比旺对视一眼，点点头，欧比旺心下一松，却一时不慎被西斯逼下熔坑，光剑从手中滑脱。安纳金的心提了起来，刚要冲过去，只见欧比旺手拉着管道壁上突出的金属横杆，一跃而起，拿来奎刚的光剑，绿色的光剑割开肉体，黑袍的西斯断成两截，摔下管道。欧比旺走向安纳金，两人相视一笑，拥抱在一起。突然，外面所有的战斗声都消失了，阳光透过窗户，洒在欧比旺和安纳金身上。

三天后，奎刚经过治疗已经醒来，他自豪地称赞了欧比旺，师父的称赞让欧比旺激动极了。对于那些为纳布主权而战的人，生活有了很大改变。随着机器人军队的崩溃，贸易同盟对纳布的控制也瓦解了。所有地面运输车。坦克、单座战斗飞船和武器及弹药车都在共和国控制之下。纽特-甘雷总督、他的军事助手卢恩-哈科和占领委员会的其他人作为囚犯已被送往考路斯坎星球等待审判。议员帕尔帕廷被选为共和国议长，他允诺要尽快执行对俘虏的判决。帕尔帕廷温和的对他们表示了感谢，只是他看着安纳金的眼神让欧比旺一瞬间又感到了一丝不祥，他只能祈祷这是自己的错觉。然而，其实是一个14岁的提列克女孩拯救了他们所有人。芮内甚至都不太清楚她做了些什么。她驾驶一架星际战斗飞船冲进同盟军的主力防守，突破了他们的保护，着陆在内莫伊迪亚旗舰的腹地，用鱼雷击毁飞船的反应器，引发了一连串爆炸，毁坏了指挥中心。是中心发报台的破坏导致了机器人军队冻结在原地，它们的联系被有效地截断了。芮内声称他原本没有任何计划去出击，她的战斗飞船的鱼雷也没想要射中反应堆。安纳金再次见到她是在战后庆典上，她和妹妹已经身着纳布的传统服饰，她告诉安纳金她们会留在纳布和女王的女伴一起学习生活，希望安纳金以后记得来看他们。加加兴奋地在她们身边跳来跳去，大笑着：“我伟大的英雄们，芮芮！”安尼和芮内一起笑了起来。

“对于那个男孩，委员会已经做出了决定，奎刚。”尤达大师庄重地说道。“他要接受训练？”他看着跪在地上与他视线齐平的奎刚，看着他的胸口还缠着的纱布，叹了口气。尤达大师的大耳朵向前竖起，困倦的眼睛的眼睑睁开了。“这么没耐心，你就这么确定这件事已经决定了吗？”奎刚缄住舌头，保持沉默，恭顺地等待另外的答案。渐渐隐退的阳光温柔地透过窗子照进来，在奎刚线条分明的脸上留下阴影。尤达走到窗前，凝视着远方到：“委员会已经决定了，”他的拐杖在地上顿了顿，“训练他，我们不会。”奎刚激动地站起来，“可是他是天选之子！！”绿色的老人摇了摇头，他布满皱纹的脸紧绷着，“这个男孩的前途仍然是昏暗未定的，奎刚，训练他是错误的。况且他年龄太大了，已经不能作为幼徒进行训练了。”“但是.....”“委员会的决定已下，你不能改变它。”他抬起睡意朦胧的眼睛“委员会承认他们的错误，他们愿意让这个男孩成为绝地组织的一员，但是他永远都不可能成为绝地武士了。”当两人互相面对时，是长久的沉默，奎刚不知道该做些什么，缓缓站起身离开。在他快走到门口的时候，尤达突然开口：“需要严密注意你的徒弟，奎刚金。”他转过头看着背对着他的老者，“安纳金吗？”尤达不说话，奎刚叹了口气，“欧比旺？”过了许久，尤达才开口：“都需要。”

达斯.西迪厄斯走到栏杆边，把他的手放到冰冷的金属杆上，首务之急是找到人代替达斯-摩尔，他需要训练另一个徒弟，这样一个人可不容易找到。有一件事是肯定的，那些杀死达斯.摩尔的人要付出代价，那些和他作对的人不会被忘记，一切都要偿还。他的眼睛问了闪，他已从这笔交易中得到了他最想得到的东西,况且还有意外之喜，谁能想到绝地的未来竟然和天选之子产生依恋了呢？如此想着，邪恶的西斯桀桀地怪笑起来。

“我不能成为像你一样的绝地武士了吗？”“是的，”奎刚饱含歉意的看着安纳金，“你可以和我们一起训练，完成训练后将负责科洛桑的后勤。”欧比旺听到安纳金可以留在科洛桑后暗自松了口气。“这样啊....”安纳金有些沮丧，不过又随即开心起来，“这样我可以经常去看妈妈了，这很好！”奎刚笑着摸摸安纳金的头。

阳光洒在科洛桑绝地圣殿玻璃的尖顶上，反射出五彩斑斓的光。欧比旺拉住安纳金的手，蓝绿色的眼睛和灰绿色的眼睛对视着，时间静静流淌。


	2. 番外

安纳金16岁 欧比旺19岁  
安纳金在圣殿的医疗室生下了欧比旺的首生子，凯尔.天行者-克诺比。欧比旺抱着安纳金和儿子，感受着在原力中波动的欢愉，微微地笑了。“学徒毕业快乐！”安纳金看着欧比旺剪去辫子后还有些参差不齐的鬓角虚弱的笑着。欧比旺摸摸鬓角，没有告诉安纳金其实他根本没有毕业，而是因为在尤达大师面前承认了对安纳金的依恋被取消了成为绝地武士的资格。

安纳金还是知道了，他在三天后不顾欧比旺的阻拦冲进了正在开会的会议室，面对大为惊愕乃至愤怒的绝地长老们大喊：“你们不愿意让我成为绝地武士，我也不在乎。但是我是人，我未来要干什么，我要成为谁，我能不能爱上一个人，我爱上的是男是女，都应该由我自己决定，而被什么狗屁信条所决定！欧比旺也是人，他自己能思考，应该让他自己决定要不要离开武士团，而不是由你们一群糟老头决定。”温度出离愤怒，刚要站起来，却被尤达拉住，尤达摇了摇头，安纳金还要再说话，欧比旺拉住他，无奈地低声喊了句：“安尼。”安纳金不说话了，坐在旁边的奎刚无奈地捂住了脸，杜库则饶有兴趣地摸了摸下巴。

在回寝室的路上，安纳金一直垂头丧气的，走到门口，欧比旺回过头头扶住他的肩膀，这一年安纳金个子长得很快，他几乎和欧比旺一样高了，欧比旺说：“你还在生气吗？”安纳金眼神乱瞟着，唔了一声，欧比旺叹了一口气，说道：“是我自己要求离开武士团的，我的整个一生都在绝地，在圣殿学习长大，从没有见过绝地生活以外的东西。而你”他摸摸安纳金写满惊愕的脸，“让我知道了也许认识些新奇的东西也挺好。”

第二天，欧比旺和安纳金带着凯尔和他们的行李踏上了去塔图因的穿梭机。临走前，杜库突然拉住欧比旺的手，问道：“你....你不曾后悔吗？”欧比旺摇摇头，微微笑着说：“从来没有，杜库伯爵。”杜库也微微笑了起来：“我希望你永远不要犹豫来寻求我的帮助。”“我不会的，杜库伯爵。”欧比旺恭敬地回答道，然后转身登上了飞船。杜库优雅地转身走进圣殿，脑中划过一个长着棕色长发的高挑身影，心想：如果他们当初就和欧比旺一样决然，也许就不会一再错过了。

安纳金19岁，欧比旺22岁  
他们最开始在塔图因和纳布停留了一段时间，欧比旺教授女孩们谈判技巧，安纳金则享受做个机修工，他们在因为安纳金因为预知梦境救出重伤的施密后把拉尔斯一家也接了过来，并把凯尔也留给他们照料。随后他们开始在各大星球之间旅行，外环星球被的奴隶都称他们为救世主。可惜他们没能悠闲很久，短短三年后，克隆人战争爆发，分离势力崛起，格里弗斯大力残害绝地成员，杜库舍命救了奎刚，临死前向奎刚吐露了他积压已久的爱意。欧比旺曾经的同学昆兰爱上了一个在战场遇到的西斯学徒，申请离开了绝地武士团，决心去保护他的女孩。时隔多年，埃利亚成了最年轻的议员，终其一生，她都致力于解放提列克奴隶和废除拥有提列克女奴就是富有的象征的顽固印象。她和帕德美都成为了优秀的政客，他们分别代表纳布和赖洛思，一直战斗在共和的第一线。她们联络了安纳金和欧比旺，希望他们能够回来与他们共同战斗。收到这条信息后，安纳金和欧比旺对视一眼，设定好了目标路线。

在科洛桑圣殿门口，奎刚带着他的新学徒阿索卡塔诺等待着欧比旺的归来，穿梭机的舱门缓缓放下，欧比旺，安纳金和一个小小的身影缓缓走出，阿索卡尖叫一声跑上去，一把抱起凯尔，小男孩在她怀里不安地扭动，“嘿嘿嘿，小不点，小心一点。”安纳金出言提醒到，“知道了，知道了，走天仔！”阿索卡不以为然地翻了个白眼，“你!”欧比旺看着失去师父后像是老了十岁的奎刚，咬咬牙把想说的话咽了下去，“师父，那就是你新收的学徒？”“是的，我的前学徒”奎刚笑了笑说，“或者，我应该叫你克诺比将军。”

安纳金23岁，欧比旺26岁  
安纳金已经有了八个月的身孕了，他对欧比旺对他身体情况总是过于忧心感到好气又好笑。他没有告诉欧比旺他已经预知到自己无法活着度过分娩，但是为了不让欧比旺担心，他没有告诉他。

欧比旺最近也睡不好，他时常有关于安纳金难产而死的噩梦，而帕尔帕廷议长像是别有用心的示好也让他疲于应对。为了让安纳金放松身心，他没有告诉他。

达斯.西迪厄斯在科洛桑属于自己的办公室里来回踱着步，不，不，有什么地方出错了，这和他想的不一样。他咬着薄薄的唇想着，他的许多计划都变了，明天，明天必须要采取行动。

西斯企图引诱欧比旺却失败的消息传到安纳金的耳中，他再也坐不住了，跳上穿梭机向议长办公室而来，一到窗外，正好看到被闪电推出窗外的温度，急忙用穿梭机接住他。屋内的欧比旺一边要对付原力闪电，一边要小心格挡西斯砍下的光剑，已是分身乏术。安纳金跳进窗户，同欧比旺并肩作战，他们小心地围着西斯尊主，企图找到他的漏洞。突然帕尔帕廷指尖射出一道闪电，接下来的一切对欧比旺来说就像是慢动作，让很多年后的欧比旺每每回想起来都后怕不已，苍色的闪电击中安纳金高隆的腹部，安纳金在痛苦中呻吟，欧比旺怒吼一声，气红了眼睛，伸出手去，无形的手扼住帕尔帕廷的脖子，一开始还在大笑的帕尔帕廷突然剧烈地挣扎起来，很快断了气，但是直到死他的眼里还带着欣慰。  
尤达带着莎克缇等人在此时赶到，奎刚面露不忍地看着自己的前学徒抱着自己脸色惨白的爱人嚎啕大哭，尤达走过来，拍拍欧比旺的肩膀，“还活着，他们；需要进行手术，尽快。”欧比旺愣了片刻，抱起安纳金向医疗翼冲去。

两周后，安纳金才从昏迷中醒过来，一眼就看见欧比旺眼下带着青黑的憔悴的脸，欧比旺激动地喊着他的名字，他的家人朋友们从门口冲进来，施密温柔地抚摸着他的头发，奎刚一如既往的爽朗地笑着，女孩子们含着眼泪喊着他的名字，他的大儿子哭着向他伸手。他冲欧比旺虚弱地笑笑，欧比旺亲了亲他的额头，突然想起什么，从旁边的摇篮里抱出两个襁褓。安纳金爱怜地看着两个孩子，他们都长着稀疏褐色的头发和天蓝色的眼睛，在白色襁褓里打着呵欠，其中一个好奇地盯着他，还吐了个泡泡。“是一个男孩，一个女孩。”欧比旺温柔地笑着“叫什么名字？”安纳金费力地开口，喉咙里像含了碳。“男孩叫卢克，女孩叫莱雅，就听你的。”“不改了吗？”安纳金挑起眉毛笑了笑，欧比旺摇摇头，“不改了。”尤达大师看着屋内其乐融融的一群人，没有惊动任何人就转身离开了，背佝偻着。尤达闭着眼睛思索，暗自下了一个决定：也许错了，信条；改变，我们必须。

战后的第一次开会，尤达大师就宣布了对绝地信条的改变，并把绝地圣殿交给奎刚等人隐退到了达戈巴。科迪等克隆人士兵被摘去了芯片，迎来了属于自己的全新的人生。欧比旺婉拒了奎刚对他留下帮忙的请求，他说：“我很多年前承诺要带一个人去探索宇宙。现在到了我兑现诺言的时候了。”

安纳金55岁，欧比旺58岁  
他们用了许多年走遍了许许多多已知的和未知的行星，把被奴役的伍基人送回卡希克与家人团聚，在科舍尔航线看普尔褶鲸迁徙，躲过太空蛞蝓的捕食。他们的儿女都成长为优秀的人。凯尔师从阿索卡，成为了一名绝地武士，在他的师父们之后继续着对绝地的改革，为绝地第二次黄金时代奠定了基础。莱雅从小同奥德朗的奥加纳议员夫妇一同生活，他们是欧比旺多年的好友，她后来继承了她父亲的谈判技巧，代表奥德朗站上政治舞台，在一次外交活动中意外的结识了她的丈夫，一个和她母亲和“亲爱的芮内阿姨”（天哪，韩,你真是幼稚）一样用14秒通过科舍尔航线的走私犯，安纳金虽然有些生气，但也为女儿的幸福而欣喜。他们在十年前迎来了他们的儿子本。安纳金一想到那个有些坏脾气和敏感的男孩，忍不住微笑起来。而卢克不负众望，成了同安纳金天行者和芮内托罗一样出色的飞行员，与他在圣殿的同学玛拉.杰德成了一对爱侣。

此时，安纳金和欧比旺正站在厄西戈一个装满液体的容器前。“已经很多年没人来到这里了，安尼，她可能已经死了。”欧比旺抹着胡子沉思着，安纳金握着光剑走上前，“安纳金，”欧比旺叫住他，“她.....很有可能会是帕尔帕廷的血脉。”安纳金一剑划开容器，大量液体涌出，小小的躯体落入安纳金怀中，“你会告诉她她的身世吗？”欧比旺走进，安纳金看着怀中不断踢打着的女孩，说道:“会的，我会让她自己决定自己想成为谁。”小小的婴孩打了个喷嚏，哇哇大哭起来。

很多年后，久到欧比旺俊秀的脸庞布满皱纹，久到安纳金美丽的暗金色长发全变成了白色，久到宇宙中再没人记得那个因为爱情离开武士团的学徒。欧比旺和安纳金并肩坐在塔图因的沙丘上，就和他们很多年前做过的那样，交换了最后一个吻，一起回归原力。

时光荏苒，星河斗转

“.....被奥德朗的领袖莱雅.天行者-克诺比收养，但实际上随着著名的绝地飞行员卢克.天行者-克诺比和绝地大师凯尔.天行者-克诺比长大，有野史称她是最后一个已知的西斯尊主达斯.西迪厄斯的子嗣，对此我们尚不能确定。作为绝地第二次黄金时代的代表人物，蕾伊.天行者.索罗与其丈夫本.天行者.索罗为绝地改革做出的贡献，值得我们所有人铭记。”

海登漫无目地走在博物馆里，手里抱着一堆课本“该死的娜塔莉，把我一个人丢下就跑去约会，还把准备展示的任务都交给了我。”他一边嘟囔着，一边朝安纳金天行者的展厅走。娜塔莉在老师布置任务的一瞬间就确定了主题：“天哪，海登，难道你不感到好奇吗？安纳金天行者和他的丈夫欧比旺克诺比，明明都只是学徒，他本人甚至只是一个后勤，却能够参加与西迪厄斯的对战甚至打败了他，这是多么不可思议啊！但是历史书上只是寥寥几句话，好像他一生最大的成就就是生了几个好儿子似的。我敢肯定他一定是一个传奇！”是，是，海登敷衍地想，要是一个课件就能解开安纳金天行者身上的谜团，考古学家都下岗好了。“喂，你有没有在听我说话！”深知好友的蛮不讲理，海登赶紧点点头，娜塔莉却只是质疑地看了他一眼，“这样吧，这周博物馆有个展会，你和我一起去吧！”

海登沉浸在回忆里，一时不差撞到了人，“诶呦”海登手中拿着的课本哗啦啦的掉到了地上。一个金棕色头发的年轻人转过身，安纳金看着他，突然红了脸，好半天才想起来要道歉，年轻人摆摆手表示不在意，还提出愿意帮海登拿课本。“你要去哪个展厅？”正捡着课本，年轻人突然开口，“安纳金天行者。”海登声若蚊蝇，可是年轻人还是听见了，“安纳金天行者啊....正巧我也要去那个展厅，我非常喜欢他，你呢？”海登刚要说不是，我更喜欢他的丈夫欧比旺克诺比，想了想又把话咽了下去，只是点点头。年轻人惊喜道：“现在对他感兴趣的人太少了，我叫伊万麦克格雷戈，是科洛桑大学历史系的学生，你呢？”“海登克里斯藤森。”

“海登，你去哪里了？哦，你在这儿，天哪，你让我找了好久，哦嗨！很高兴见到你，海登，他是......”“我叫伊万麦克格雷戈，很高兴见到你，小姐。”娜塔莉点点头示意，拉上海登就走。“天哪，离闭馆就剩两个小时了，我们还有好多没看呢！再见了，好心的先生！”“海登”伊万看着他们拉拉扯扯的走远，心中默念。

伊万回到家，打开冰箱，喝了几口牛奶，才在餐桌前坐下。“怎么了，这么开心，我的小欧比旺？”他的养父连姆从厨房里走出来，手撑着桌子问道，伊万红了脸，“我今天遇见了我的安纳金了。”伊万的另一个养父克里斯托弗从卧室走出，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”伊万摸摸光滑对的下巴，狡黠一笑。

一周后，“大家好，我是你们新的历史老师，你们可以叫我麦克格雷戈先生。”海登看着讲台上笑得灿烂的人，脸色爆红。


End file.
